Elements Collide
by iChuckles
Summary: Renji Abarai has a little sister. Toshiro Hitsugaya has fallen in love. The 5th Division is in need of a new captain. And there's only one person who has filled all of those roles; Natsumi Abarai. / ToshrioxOC
1. Ch 1

Silence filled the city of Karakura town. Most slept snugly in their beds on this hot summer's night. On one of the many rooftops sat a figure blending in with the shadows. A single light from a small cellular like device revealed that the figure was a young woman.

**You are to report to Karakura town immediately and wait there for further instructions.**

It was a reminder to her of why she was there. A month ago she had received orders directly from Yamamoto himself. She had wanted to question his motives, but knew better than that. Although she was at captain level she still had to follow orders, even if it meant being in the human world for a month with no further orders to go by.

_The hollows may be active here, but being in the human world for so long can really put a strain on one's sanity. _She thought warily to herself as her gaze flitted to the full moon.

Just then a howl of pure rage broke the silence. Snapping her head in the direction it had come from she stood immediately with hand on sword. Careful to shield her reiatsu she Shunpo'd to her destination. Once there it seemed as though another soul reaper had beat her to the kill.

There in the middle of the street stood a white haired male face to face with a hollow ten times his size. Careful to not let the soul reaper aware of her presence she stepped behind the second floor of the two story house. Still on the roof she proceeded to watch the fight from her hiding spot.

The hollow screeched and howled in rage before charging at the small reaper. Not a word escaped the young man's lips as he leapt into the air high above the hollow's masked face. Then with both hands tightly gripped to the katana's hilt he brought the sword down the mask of the hollow. Slicing the white mask in half the creature screeched once more before disintegrating into thin air leaving nothing behind.

For a moment he just stood there in the middle of the street, and in that moment she was able to see focus on what he was wearing. He wore a white haori over the typical Shinigami black hakama with the symbol for the 10th Court Guard Squad on the back. Her suspicions had been confirmed. Although she had never seen him in person the Shinigami in the street was none other than Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya.

_What's a captain doing in the human world?_ She thought furrowing her brow. At that moment a tall woman with long auburn hair and large breasts stepped out of the shadows with three other people. One of them was covered in tattoos and sported blood red hair that resembled her scarlet locks. The other male was a carrot top, and next to him stood a young woman with raven black hair.

It was the raven haired female that caught her attention now. She looked so much like an old friend of hers. _It's not her,_ she reasoned with herself, _she's been dead for years now._ She was now even more confused by their presence.

A sharp wave of spiritual pressure pierced through her just as those ice colored eyes turned in her direction. The small group had been conversing amongst each other when he looked towards where she was still hiding. In fear of being caught she immediately Shunpo'd away from there and back to the small apartment she currently resided in.

_This just got interesting,_ she mused to herself.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** So, I've been watching the show for the past week or so and I've grown to like Ikkaku. I have a couple ideas for a possible story, but I wasn't sure if I should write that too. What do you all think?


	2. Ch 2

Early morning rays of light from the sun washed over the young woman's face that stayed concentrated on the pale hands in her lap. She was up early, but then again she hadn't gone to sleep that night. It had been earlier that morning when she had seen the small group of Shinigami in Karakura Town. Having no way of communicating with the soul society she was unable to ask Yamamoto about this.

She knew they wouldn't be there without consent from the head captain himself. So they were probably there on a mission, which only seemed to infuriate the red head more. For a month she had been stuck in the human world and going to the human school without so much as a word from her superior.

Still, she knew there was no use in getting upset over something she really had no control over. She would just have to sit back and continue to wait for more information on what she was to do there.

Until then, it was a Monday morning, which inevitably meant that she had to attend school. Climbing out of bed her bare feet met with the soft carpet covered floor. Her thoughts still on the Shinigami from that night she hadn't noticed the black cat outside her window watching her intently with those bright yellow eyes.

"I should get ready for school," she mumbled to herself before standing up and making her way around the one bedroom apartment. It wasn't much, but it was all she needed for her time in the human world. The couple who lived in the apartment had temporarily moved to the town over to be with the woman's sick mother. They agreed to let her stay there as long as she kept the place in good condition.

Once she was read she grabbed her bag and made to walk out the door, but something outside caught her eye. A streak of black went past her window. She knew it couldn't have been one of the soul reapers, because it was too small. However, now was not the time to dwell on that since she only had thirty minutes to get to school.

* * *

"Kisa, hey Kisa over here," Orihime yelled from across the classroom. Standing around Uryu's desk was Chad, Ichigo, and Tatsuki. Ever since she started attending school there Orihime had taken it upon herself to pull her into the small group of friends. At first it had been strange being the new girl, but it wasn't long before she was laughing and joking around with them.

"Hi Orihime, everyone, how are you doing," Natsumi asked once she got over to them. Her eyes were on the orange haired girl, but her mind was on the carrot top beside her. She knew Ichigo was a soul reaper, even if Yamamoto hadn't told her she would have figured that out. His spirit pressure was all over the place, and she had seen him on numerous occasions take her hollow kills.

It wasn't those other times that she had seen him in soul reaper form that she wondered about. Those were fine really. It was last night's events that triggered her curiosity. If only she was allowed to reveal her identity to him then maybe she would get some answers for why a captain was there.

"Hey Kisa, anyone there," Ichigo asked waving his hand in front of Natsumi's face.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that. I guess today just isn't my day," she chuckled nervously scratching the back of her head.

"I hear ya. Today hasn't really been my day either, but then again what do you expect from a Monday," Ichigo responded with that same bored look on his face as usually.

Just then Ms. Ochi walked in announcing that it was time for everyone to take their seats. Natsumi sat next to Ichigo by the window listening to the teacher prattle off names of whom present and who wasn't. When it came to her alias name, Kisa, Natsumi responded without thinking about it. Even if she had taken on the name a month ago it had stuck pretty quickly, but she didn't like it. With her new group of friends she wanted to be called Natsumi Abarai, not by Kisa Gensai. Why now of all times did she have to make friends for the first time?

"Alright class today is a very special day. We have five exchange students joining our class," Ms. Ochi chirped excitedly. It was obvious by the looks on their faces that everyone was wondering why there were so many.

While the class whispered amongst each other she walked over to the door. All the while Natsumi, Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, and Uryu all kept their eyes on the door waiting to see who it was. Natsumi had a guess of who these new "students" were, but the other four knew who it was.

"Alright you may come in now," Ms. Ochi said to whoever it was outside the door. As soon as they walked in a loud gasped echoed throughout the quiet room as everyone stared at the new students. Natsumi was more shocked than she had expected to be.

_Can it be…?_

* * *

__**Author's Note: **I know I asked this in the last chapter, but I figured I'd ask again. How would you guys feel about an Ikkaku story or 2?


End file.
